


Under the Boardwalk

by leafingbookstea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, birthday fic, implied feeding and bjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafingbookstea/pseuds/leafingbookstea
Summary: A fluffy drabble for Quiltingmom's (cough, cough) 29th birthday.





	Under the Boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quiltingmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiltingmom/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Quiltingmom! XOXO
> 
> Hats off to those of you who do drabbles regularly, that was a challenge!

“Miss Fisher, what are we doing here?”

“Returning to the scene of our first date, Jack. Don’t you remember?”

“Date? I could have sworn that was a stakeout.”

“Couldn’t it be both?”

“I don’t remember we needed a cabana last time. Or a blanket.”

“The cabana is for privacy. The blanket is for keeping the sand away from certain _delicate_ areas of the body.”

“Whose body?”

"Yours, Jack. Now eat your lunch and you will get your birthday present.”

“Phryne, you know it is not my birthday.”

“No, but it may, possibly, require you to be in your birthday suit. “


End file.
